2012-06-29 I'm Batma--wait. I'm Nightwing!
It's his town. Well, not /HIS/ town, but it's Nightwing's town and if there's anything that is for certain about these shadowy night creatures who masquerade as Bats, it's that they don't like people on their turf. And tonight there is someone, indeed. on their turf. This kid is just about the most opposite thing imaginable. He wears yellow and red and he's brash and loud and brings attention onto himself as he zips to and fro: Kid Flash and Gotham. Oil and Water. Currently he's beating up on some thugs. About 5 of them. He's toying with them needlesly, but he's been effective thus far. Despite the name and new costume, there is no question that Nightwing is, still very much a 'Bat' and just as possessive as the original. Since the flashy kid seems uninterested in being subtle, he'll take that role. He crouches in the shadows, watching as the thugs are being toyed with and subsequently beaten up. No doubt they weren't expecting that as the 'darker' ones tend to get straight to the point. For now, he watches and makes a note of the kid and his methods...as best as he can see them. It's certainly one thing to be for Mutant rights, but it's another when one moves in on his turf. Kid Flash skids to a stop and delivers and elbow to the throat of one of the thugs, all the while singing, "Oh girl! Shock me like electric eel!" He zips around behind another, delivering a knifehand knockout to the back of the neck, "Baby girl! Turn me on with your electric feel!" His moves carry a dancelike grace, almost like he's trying to overcome his boredom with theatrics. A fist to the throat of another, and then a back elbow to the fourth's stomach. "This is what the world is for: Making Electricity!" The falsetto is charming to the folks at home. Perhaps not to the thugs. The singing actually has Nightwing smirking. Yes, Bats -do- smirk...or he does. As four are effectively taken down, he waits until his own dramatically opportune time to step out of the shadows. "I'm not too sure if it was the singing or the punching that brought them to their knees. Might be the former. You should work on that." Kid Flash grins as he does a superspeedy sweep to the final thugs legs. "My mom says I'm an excellent singer. She says I'm excellent at everything." He gives an upwards nod at Nightwing, "You're one of those Batpeople, right? You guys actually do exist? I was beginning to wonder. Santa...Easter Bunny...Tooth Fairy...The Bat Man....All my heroes going down one by one." "The Tooth Fairy is a hero of your's?" Nightwing looks the kid up and down, "We exist, and now I have to wonder if this little show was to lure one of us out? It worked. Who are you and what do you want in my city." Crossing his arms at his chest, he waits, stoic and still, for the answer that he wants to hear. "Yeah dude. Lose teeth. Get money. I mean...duh?" Kid Flash shakes his head and folds his arms across his own chest, not really copying Nightwing, just sort of doing his own version of macho. Which given the circumstances appears kind of silly. "Uhm, nothing really. I just followed a tip that these guys knocked over a bank in New York yesterday. Found the bags of money in their car a few blocks back and decided they needed to be put down...They were less than cooperative." "A tip from where?" Nightwing remains fairly immobile, still watching the younger man as his own pose is emulated. His eyes flicker to the downed thugs, "They obviously weren't terribly smart." Stealing money in New York and fleeing -to- Gotham? Dumb move. "From my sources," Kid Flash singsong responds, not really taking this as serious as he should have. "Gotchya about the whole turf thing, brosef, but the Flashes are kind of international. There's help needed? We help. Kind of how we do things. You know, how like you guys do the dark and sneaky stuff? Same sort of thing. Everyone has their EMM OOOHS." "And your M.O. is to 'help'. Like the Boy Scouts?" Nightwing seems unconvinced. "Look, kid...I appreciate the help and your speed is impressive. But we don't like folks trespassing on our grounds. You want to play here, you need to play by our rules. Not your own. If you're willing to do that, then we can talk." His eyes narrow as he continues to watch the younger boy, "I bet you don't like rules, do you?" Kid Flash holds his hands up and shakes his head, "Look man, I didn't mean to break anyone's rules or anything. I work with a lot of other heroes and try to get along with everyone. Generally, not so big on the rules, no, but I'm not trying to cramp any Gotham style. Honest. You guys got your thing, and I was just tryin' to finish up a lead." Oh man...Gotham makes Wally so nervous. And it shows. Nightwing notes the nerves and takes a step closer, "How would you feel if I just walked into your home...into your house, and started messing around with your things?" Catching one of the thugs getting to his feet, he quickly gives a swift kick to the man's kidneys to bring him back down again. "You could have notified us." "Well, in fairness, this isn't really like...your 'house'. And if you did come to New York or Central or Keystone City, I'd like to think I'd be okay with it." Kid Flash takes a step backwards. This guy is kind of freaking him out. That's probably the point. Nightwing takes another step forward even as Kid Flash steps back, "This -is- my house...believe me, if you stepped into my physical living space, not even you would get much time to take a look around." He is trying to be threatening, yes...it's part and parcel of the Bat-mystique. "So, not even an 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be trespassing'? No 'You're right, I should have tried to reach you all'?" There's another slight smirk, "That cocky attitude is going to get you in trouble sooner rather than later." "Uhh..." Very nervous now. Kid Flash didn't mean to offend, but..it just kind of happens. "I'm sorry," he pleads. "I didn't mean to be trespassing. You're right. I should have tried to reach you. I don't know how. Is there a way to?" Damn Wally and his cocky attitude. He heard these people use magic and drink blood. "Of course there's a way," Nightwing points out. Does he state what that way is? Not a chance. "Just to show you how nice I can be, I'll let you take those bags of money back to the New York bank it was stolen from. The thugs remain here." For now. "If I find that the money was -not- returned...well, expect a little visit." "Hey, thanks, man. I...I wont..there won't be any problems." Kid Flash doesn't wait around. He's gone in less than a second. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs